Porcelain
by superstarultra
Summary: The SOS Brigade aren't the only characters to develop feelings for one another... Crack pairing: Fujiwara and Kuyou Suou. 30 sentences theme.


**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're going to say. The likelihood of this pairing actually happening is nil, but then again I've seen some pretty odd pairings about this fandom (Imoto-chan and Shamisen, anybody?). The main reason I decided to make this was because I noticed there is very little appreciation about the Anti-SOS Brigade; fan art or otherwise. So I present to you this crack pairing I thought up one day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Pairing: Fujiwara and Kuyou Suou**

**Theme: 30 sentences**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**1. Meeting **

The first meeting with her had been an interesting one, since it was the first time he had met a 'Humanoid Interface' face to face.

**2. Name**

"What is your name?" he asked the girl, who resembled a droplet of oil.

**3. Static**

"____ My name __ is__ Kuyou Suou___ What is your____ name?" she said in a voice that was a cross between a whisper and static.

**4. Wish**

"You may call me.... Fujiwara, if that is what you wish." he told her with a smirk.

**5. Strength**

Her eyes reminded him of a shark's- dark, empty, and with a terrible and a fascinating strength behind them that he couldn't comprehend.

**6. Apartment**

The tiny apartment that Kyouko called home served as a sort of base for them to regroup at after a meeting with their superiors.

**7. Marionette**

Kuyou moved about with an unnatural grace, like a marionette being guided by invisible strings.

**8. Invisible**

Fujiwara knew about Kuyou's ability to become invisible and yet he still yelled in surprise when she materialized in front of him.

**9. Mission **

Their goals differed, but they still had the same mission- to observe the supposed god known as Haruhi Suzumiya.

**10. Sneer**

Kuyou noticed that Fujiwara only showed his trademark sneer to those he held contempt for.

**11. Face**

His face interested her greatly, since he never seemed to be afraid of what other people thought of him.

**12. Curiosity**

As Kyouko rambled on about Sasaki's supposed powers, Fujiwara felt his curiosity to understand Kuyou rise.

**13. Words**

Kuyou rarely spoke, but when she did she made sure every last one of her words counted.

**14. Hair**

Despite her agility, Fujiwara often wondered if Kuyou's hair was actually weighing her small frame down.

**15. Ice**

Out of impulse one day, he took hold of both her petite hands in his much larger ones- they were as cold as ice.

**16. Wonder**

Fujiwara's face filled with wonder as Kuyou effortlessly struck down the two Agency members in front of them.

**17. Silk**

As the time-traveler ran his hand through the alien's hair, he came to a startling conclusion- it was as soft and light as silk.

**18. Ramen**

Kuyou's attempt at cooking instant ramen had ended in failure, and yet Fujiwara still ate the half-burnt mess.

**19. Admirer **

"It looks like somebody has a little admirer." chuckled Kyouko as Kuyou followed Fujiwara out the door for the umpteenth time.

**20. Dictionary**

"How very______ kind_____ of.... him." Kuyou remarked as she leafed through the dictionary Fujiwara had given her before went back to his own time for the moment.

**21. Drink**

When Kuyou told Kyon he had 'pretty eyes', it took Fujiwara quite a bit of self-control to avoid throwing his drink in the other boy's face.

**22. Doll**

He bitterly recalled how his superiors scolded him for straying from the his objective, saying how he needed to spend less of his time playing with a 'doll'.

**23. Blood**

Even with Kuyou's clothes stained with the blood of Yuki Nagato and Emiri Kimidori, Fujiwara still found her beautiful.

**24. Intrigue**

"Shall tell you my real name?" he asked with half a grin, causing her eyes to spark with intrigue.

**25. Expendable **

The Sky Canopy Dominion wasn't a patient being by nature and was known to eliminate agents it deemed expendable- a fact Kuyou knew all too well.

**26. Love **

"Well, when you really love someone, you'd do almost anything to make sure that person is safe and happy. Why do you ask? Has someone come down with a certain illness?" Sasaki teasingly explained to Kuyou.

**27. Smile**

As Kuyou used her own body to shield a stunned Fujiwara from Yuki's attack, she allowed a small smile to surface on her face.

**28. Stars **

"Do you... love me?" Kuyou timidly asked Fujiwara as she laid in his arms, watching the stars glimmer as they sat together on the park bench.

**29. Kiss**

"What made you think I didn't?" he replied with a smile, planting a kiss on her surprisingly warm lips.

**30. Future**

Fujiwara knew his choice would change the timeline, but with Kuyou at his side, he would learn to accept whatever obstacles the new future sent their way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There you have it folks. ** **Crack as it may be, I actually think it's kind of sweet. Plus, at the rate the series is going, there's a good chance the Anti-SOS Brigade is going home alone once the series wraps up. They don't get a lot of love and that's just awful. I actually found Fujiwara and Kuyou to be quite likeable characters, but that's coming from someone who always roots for the baddies. Plus you gotta have some kind of respect for the poor time-traveler. If I had a rival who was a whiny red-head and knew a guy who called me a sneering bastard all the time, I'd be pretty ticked off too. And Kuyou just reminds me of a mature and older version of Rika from Higurashi. :)**

**Don't forget to review now! **


End file.
